marvelcomicsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Races
The Marvel Universe is filled to the brim with numerous species of humanoids, all of which have the natural chance to obtain some forms of super powers or abilities. Below are a list of the playable races which you can use to create your character. Human The basic bread and butter of the Marvel Universe, Humans make up the bulk of the population on the Planet Earth, and the majority of the Meta-Human population. Humans naturally posses an indomitable spirit- they will fight, and will never give in, even when they know that all is lost. They have a wide variety of skills, but their most notable natural traits are their warrior spirit. While the modern human may appear to have become defanged over the years, they should not be taken lightly. Beneath the surface, most humans are just itching for a fight for one reason or another. They constantly go to war with each other over increasingly petty things, and even their Heroes seem to only exist to protect humans from other humans most of the time. Play a Human if you want to: * Be just like some of the Universe's most iconic heroes, like Captain America or Spider-Man. ** Or like one of its villains like Doctor Doom or Norman Osborn. * Be boring and more like everyone else. Asgardian The Warrior-People of the Realm Eternal, Asgard. Asgardians are an alien race of great physical power, and were once considered Gods by the Humans of Earth. The Asgardians charge into battle with various types of advanced melee weapons and elaborate suits of armor to battle evil creatures. Each of them has many decades of experience in combat, fighting off beasts such as Trolls, Giants and Demons for fun. Some of them have access to magical powers, comparable to the Super Powers available to every other race...and by comparable, we mean exactly the same. The Asgardians often fight for glory, honor and to hear tales and songs of their victory of their foes, most inspired by the tales of the God of Thunder and founding Avenger, Thor Odinson. Play as an Asgardian if you want to: * Be like one of the Universe's iconic heroes like Thor Odinson or The Warriors Three. ** Or like one of its villains like Loki Laufeyson or The Serpent * Fight for Wine, Women and Song in the halls of Valhalla! Mutant Mutants, also known as the Homo Superior, are unique amongst the other races in that, technically, they can be of an any organic species in the Universe. Mutants are simply a humanoid born with super-powers naturally, unlike most meta-humans who recieve them via freak accidents or serums. Despite the prescence of other Meta-Humans, Mutants are specifically the targets for a great deal of prejudice and hate, and when they aren't being threatened with registration or capture by the MRD, they're being attacked and spit on by a rioting mass. As a result of this prejudice, most surviving members of the Mutant race dwell on the Cyclops-lead island of Utopia. Play as a Mutant if you want to * Be like one of the Universe's iconic heroes such as Cyclops or Wolverine. ** Or like one of its villains like Magneto or Apocalypse. * If you want to have Super Powers AND a reason to angst about them, or just want to be hated by everyone. Atlantean Natives of Earth, the Atlanteans are an aquatic race of people, native to the City of Atlantis. They have a very distinctive appearance, with bright blue skin and often with white hair, and an affinity for wearing as little clothing as possible. They all have a passive racial ability to have some form of control over water, although many of them can only have a minor ability, and they all have a passive ability to breathe under the water. They are fiercly loyal to either their King, Namor, or to the usurper Attuma, and as a result are a people divided, despite Attuma and his followers being cast out. Atlantean players should be warned, however, that their city is often a target for destruction during major events, and has had to relocate multiple times. Play as an Atlantean if you want to * Be like one of the Universe's iconic heroes such as Namor or Namorita. ** Or like one of its villains such as Attuma or Tiger Shark. * Live under the sea, can breath under water, or just if you want to be a prick to the "Surface Dwellers". Skrull The Skrulls are a violent and war-like people hailing from the intergalactic Skrull Empire. When they were still a superpower, their barbaric and violent ways made them many enemies, which meant when the world-devouring Galactus wiped out their homeworld, they became refuges in a hostile Galaxy. With no allies to speak of, and a number of species dedicated to killing them on sight, the Skrulls rely on their natural shape-shifting abilities to take the forms of other races and infiltrate their planets. In order to gain non-mutant Super powers, the Skrulls must sign up to become Super-Skrulls, which can give them power sets inspired by, but notably weaker than, other major meta-humans that the Empire has observed. Play as a Skurll if you want to * Be like one of the Universe's iconic heroes such as...yeah. ** Or like one of its villains like Super Skrull or The Skrull Queen. * Shapeshift into other players to screw with people. Category:Races